Not Part of the Deal
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: Atticus and Zane make a bet as to whether or not Zane could charm any man or woman into kissing him. But what happens when Atticus chooses Aster as Zane's target?
1. Chapter 1

Not Part of the Deal

Disclaimer- I do not own the show Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Plot Summary- Atticus and Zane make a bet as to whether or not Zane could charm any man or woman into kissing him. But what happens when Atticus choose Aster as Zane's target?

I crossed on to the docks. The floorboards creaked as I walked over to his yacht. Despite the noise—Aster was too immersed in his book to hear me. This was a bad idea—no, a terrible idea. Why had did I agree to this?

Oh right, for the usual reason—because someone told me I couldn't. Namely Atticus.

I watched him for a minute or so. He really was handsome to look at. His silver hair moved smoothly against his cream-colored skin. His blue dark-aqua eyes followed the words of his story with the fierce determination he often dueled with. The white suit he always wore gently touched every shape and curve of his body—he was certainly more feminine than most men were. But that how I usually liked my men anyway—smaller, younger, and prettier than me.

I wasn't sure what exactly to say to him without seeming too out of it. So—I decided to go with the usual choice. "Hey kid!"

In a bored, tedious matter, he looked down at me— interest sparked in his face when he saw me. "What do you want, Truesdale?"

His tone isn't hostile but it's far from inviting. I can't blame him for that. When was the last time I took a gentle tone with him? Said hello to him rather than a small nod? And really, who else besides Sartorius did he talk to in a friendly manner? He always treated people with respect and good nature—but it didn't seem like he had a lot of close friends. Kind of like how I was when I first came here?

"Permission to board your vessel?" He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, trying to smile at my own joke. After all, when you're trying to show someone you liked them, you smiled at them, right? He wasn't acting like it was the case.

"Granted, I suppose." He said, closing his book. Not welcoming, but a start. I climbed up the ramp up to his boat. He turned so his back was resting on the rail. "Okay, now what do you want?"

"Can't I say hi to one duel academy's second most prestigious guest without getting the third degree?" I asked innocently. Finally, a smile cracked at his mouth.

He made an 'hmm' sound. "Apparently not—last time I checked, you and I weren't pals."

"Well, anything is a step up from where we were right? No knives to the throat, no snide comments— this is the best conversation we've ever had." Okay Zane, remember a time when you were charming? When girls melted for you? Do that—now. I walked over and very cool like leaned against the rail. I kept my smile small and challenging; giving him a taste to want. His fingers seemed to dance along the edge of his book as he tried to figure me out. I loved the distinct look of interest he had. "What are you reading?"

He looked down and flipped the book in his hand. "_To Kill a Mockingbird."_ Why wasn't I surprised? Any book that discussed the ideals of justice and good vs. evil surely interested the great and noble Aster Phoenix. "Re-reading actually…"

"Good book." I agreed. Aster seemed amused yet again, I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wasn't aware you were into American classics."

I rolled my eyes. "Believe or not, my parents were both raised in America—even so, it's a pretty widely popular book. That'd be like saying you've never seen Phantom of the Opera because the original book was French or never read a manga because it's Japanese."

He laughed—his voice filled with light and honey. I didn't want to admit how good it sounded. "Oh, so you came here looking for an argument? I shouldn't be surprised." Aster said he pushed himself off the rail. I suppress the intense feeling I had to be snarky. Who would have thought one little conversation would spark so much—_annoyance. _

"I was just pointing out that you really don't know me all that well…Which is funny, because I don't know that much about you."

Aster turned back. "Funny or… exactly how we wanted it to be?"

"You know what I mean—think of it, this way. Are you and I really meant to be competitors? Or our missing a chance at an alliance here?" I stepped towards him, trying to put a swagger in my step. Something to look a little more…predator. "You're a very curious person after all—there's so much to learn about you."

"Really, what do you want to know?" He asked crossing his arms. The smug look said everything. So much for no knives at the throat—even this simple conversation had become a contest.

That's how he wanted it? Fine. "Are you gay?"

His grin dropped immediately—the book fell from his hand as I reveled in my victory. Zane 1, Aster 0. It wasn't obvious before, it was now that he was. Every straight man I knew would deny the question as soon as it came up—and the ones, who were in fact homosexual, would either freely admit it, or wear a look similar to Aster's. I was one of those rare occasions where the answer was almost always 'Who cares?' because I really didn't. Girls were cute to me—boys were cuter. I still had to wonder if he would deny or admit to it.

He avoided it. "What are you doing here?" I was getting really sick of that question.

"Mine first."

"I asked first!" He practically growled—how childish he could be sometimes. I had to think about this. I could have told him the truth—that Atticus and I had bet on whether or not I could receive a willing and purposeful kiss from him. But that idea seemed—counterproductive. Even if Atticus never found out I told him, Aster's high and mighty dignity wouldn't go for it. No, I couldn't buy a kiss from a Phoenix—I had to earn it.

"I'm here because I like you… I think despite our differences- deep down beyond that compulsive need to be a pain in my ass and those layers of… let's call it, unreasonable paranoia—you're a guy worth getting to know. Does that answer please you?"

He didn't seem angry like I thought that statement would make him. Instead, he looked thoughtful—maybe a little baffled. With a sigh, I leaned down to grab his book. Just as my hands grabbed around the hard cover, he answered. "Yes."

"Yes?" I repeated, standing straight and holding the book out.

He took a deep breath just as his hand grabbed it. "Yes—I'm gay. I'm assuming you are, too?"

"Pretty much." The book drifted from my hand to his. He carefully pulled it back, looking me up and down as if waiting for the attack.

"How exactly, do you suppose we get to know each other better? It took a trip to a different dimension for you to be civil with me, and even then you had your own way of doing things…"

I had to consider this for a moment. Would it be to forward to ask him out? Too out of character? I suppose I always had the advantage of 'not knowing' one another, but at the same time Aster was extremely intelligent. While in the pass he was easy to manipulate, his experiences had taught him how to read people better. He wouldn't be so easy to accept my advances if they seemed non-genuine.

On the other hand, nothing about this was in character and he was just starting to believe that. Maybe it would be more beneficial to try and pass this off as a sudden change rather than a secret thought. My decision was taking too long—so I made one. "How about a date?"

The look of shock returned, only this time he hid it better. He even smiled. "You're joking right?"

"Actually no, I'm not." Aster's smile fell from his face—my own look was too serious to be fake. When putting up a poker face, the usual choice was indifference. I made myself look interested in the outcome but trying to make it look like I didn't care. He would read past one face but both? Most people didn't take the time to analyze but this was a gamble.

"Where would we go? It's not like there's any place here we can go." He stated logically.

"Maybe, but you have a boat and I can get a helicopter—I'm sure you can to. We could go to Domino for a few hours and anything you want to do is fine by me. "

"People would talk…."

I shrugged. "Let them—I could give a rat's ass about what people think and I doubt you do. Unless I'm wrong, and the great Phoenix isn't so invisible after all. It'd be a shame really…it's the only thing that makes me look over how young you are."

I was surprised to find behind the wall, there was a glimmer of … desire? No, more like curiosity. He wanted to say yes, but his trust issues prevented him from doing so. Perhaps rightfully so.

He opened his book to the place he had left off. "I'll think about it…" Well, it wasn't a no. It wasn't a yes either. The end result was the same—contrary to what I had told Atticus, I wasn't an instant charm—and it would be a lot more work than I thought to win over Aster Phoenix.

But I would succeed—no matter how hard it would be; I would get Aster to kiss me.

()

"I'm thinking of buying a new outfit with the money I win from you...Something spiffy. It'd be nice to have it for the weekend; sure you just don't want to pay up now?" Atticus said as we walked the next day after his classes. For the most part, I had just been hanging out—looking for Aster or at least, hoping to hear from him. I was almost afraid he had promised to think about my offer just to get rid of me.

I wasn't so mad about that thought as I was disappointed. Why was that though? It's not like I really wanted to date him; I just needed to prove a point. Aster was obnoxious, and a smart ass… being around him was like water torture to me. This was nothing but a game—a game I would lose unless he contacted me.

I remembered the look in his eye—how close he had been to saying yes. It had to have worked right? "Don't make room in your closest just yet—he hasn't responded yet so the bets not officially done with."

"Oh Zane, Zane, Zane… Be realistic—what could he possibly see in you?" I stopped and glared at Atticus. He shrugged. "Oh come on! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying—he's a prude. He thinks he's better than everybody, especially the guy formally known as Hell Kaiser."

I shifted in my dark coat. Well—that much was true. "That's exactly why he's interested though. He doesn't understand why I'm so interested in him and he's hungry to find out."

"And what if he bites off more than you're willing to give, hmmm? What if he finds out what you're up to… Or even worse, what if he falls for you?"

All good questions; ones I've considered since the beginning. This wasn't a revenge scheme, as far as I'm concerned, Aster and I made our peace in the alternate dimension. I didn't have some silly idea about how I was going to get back at Aster by breaking his heart. Just the opposite, he'll believe it's anything but love. Even if he develops feelings for me, he'll fight them every step of the way. He'll prevent himself from chasing anything serious—but it was my hope that he'd experiment along the way. "It's not going to happen. Like you said, Aster's a prude—it would mean nothing to him."

Atticus looked behind me and smiled. "Well, speak of the devil…"

I turned and saw Aster walking up to me, eyeing Atticus wearily. I let him come to me. My heart started to thump against my chest but I willed it quiet. This was it. He'd give me his response; yes or no.

"Zane…" Aster said politely. He nodded to Atticus politely. "Atticus… could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Atticus was going to say no had I not nudged him. His glare casted a dark aura over me but he hesitantly agreed to leave us alone. "I'll just go stand over there."

Aster's eyes followed him as Atticus left the conversation. I cleared his throat to get his attention once more. "So?"

"Yes…" Aster muttered quietly. I leaned forward to make sure I heard correctly. "I'll go out with you… but I have a few conditions."

"Conditions?" I repeated. I asked him out, and he had 'conditions'?

He nodded and started counting them on his fingers. "One—I'm only going out on one date… don't think this is anything romantic either." Okay, so he hadn't bought my spur of moment advances; he was mostly curious about my sudden interest. I could work with that. "Two, I decide where we go, and we're going there via my helicopter— I want to be able to leave if you turn into a complete jackass."

So, he wanted the ability to leave me behind, huh? Blunt but, at least he was honest about it. "Anything else?" I asked.

"One more… " He bit his lip for a moment before continuing. "I don't know what you're up to, or why you asked me out, but if you intend to make a fool out of me, I won't allow it to happen. Not willingly anyway; but you- and I never thought I'd say this about you—you're very smart. Smart enough where I believe you could outwit me."

I was a little surprised to see he thought so much of me. "So you have to promise me, here and now, that you won't talk about our date to anybody…not now, not after, and not to your closest friends. It stays between us, at least until I figure out what your game is."

I raised an eyebrow; I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that he was so paranoid. Pretty much anyone he ever knew had lied to him at some point in his life; Sartorius and The D, just to name a few. And honestly, I would have thought less of him for not being suspicious. Still, this would be a problem. I was by no means a liar, but how could I reclaim my bet if I couldn't reveal the contents of our date?

All the more reason to see sincere I suppose. "Alright, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Not Part of the Deal

Disclaimer- I do not own the show Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Plot Summary- Atticus and Zane make a bet as to whether or not Zane could charm any man or woman into kissing him. But what happens when Atticus choose Aster as Zane's target?

We had made the date for the next night. Aster only told me to meet him at the docks, and to arrive around 8 at night. I didn't much care for the puppet like games, but I had to admit, I was excited to play games with the silver haired boy.

Now the only problem was finding a proper outfit.

My outfits had always been very plain and drone. Even my Hell Kaiser clothing wasn't very pleasing to the eye. In any normal circumstance, I'd tell my critics to go to hell, but the idea was to impress Aster, not scare him away. But my closet was filled with only dark things, and my old clothing didn't strike the image I wanted to preserve. I needed something suave and stylish, that was also cool and me. I never once thought I'd be going through my suitcase, looking for something to wear.

"Oh god, Zane, are you taking someone out or going to your funeral?" Okay then, no suit jacket—I shoved it back in my bag and sighed. Atticus tsked as he rose from the bed. "Here, why don't I just go pick something from my closet?"

I shot him an odd look. "Why would you help me?"

"Because friends don't let other friends dress like idiots on their first date, duh? Plus, you're going to lose regardless of how you dress—letting you embarrass yourself would just be adding insult to injury." Atticus tapped my nose in that annoying, confident manner. I pulled my head away from it. "You're welcome."

As I watched him leave, it was hard to believe that there was ever a time when I loved him. It was true; he was good looking, charismatic, fantastic smile. I shivered; wonderful smile.

But we were kids then. Kids who were naïve. Kids who grew up. Kids who had and lost crushes within a short time. He wasn't my type anymore, and I wasn't his.

I took a quick shower and was drying my hair with a towel when Atticus came back; with more than a shirt or two I noticed.

"Here, it's going to be a little small, but you can make it work with that one jacket of yours." He didn't toss me anything elegant or even crazy—just a white dress shirt.

I didn't argue with him—he knew better than I did about these things. I drew out a pair of underwear and tan dress pants and put them on. "What jacket? The trench coat?"

He rolled his eyes as his attention turned to his other things—colognes, I discovered. "No, the black leather one you're mom bought you. You came here from visiting them, so I'm sure you have it."

Damn, he knew me too well. I was about to slip the shirt on when Atticus stopped me, taking the cap off of one of his colognes. "Hold on... let me spray under the shirt and then again over…"

"Not too much," I warned. Atticus agreed silently and sprayed light clouds over my body. I slipped the oddly warm shirt over my body—he had cleaned and ironed recently. He probably knew I would need his help. As I buttoned it, I realized he was right; the shirt was a bit small, but not really in a bad way. It pulled against my shoulders and chest, making my muscles more visible, but it was loose enough around the stomach that I wouldn't look like some middle-aged man in denial about his weight. I reached into the bag and pulled out the leather coat with many pockets—a little too cliché for my taste, but I guess it would do its work.

Atticus sprayed one more time and looked me up and down. He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "I'm a genius. Too bad my work will be for nothing." He popped the cap back on the cologne and smiled. "And remember, he has to kiss you, not the other way around—and be easy on him. He's just a kid."

A hint of guilt settled in my stomach—something I haven't felt since my transformation. No matter how I looked at this—I was taking advantage of him. Whether he liked me or otherwise.

I could only hope he'd stay resilient—and not do something stupid like love me.

()

"You're late." I said when Aster emerged from his yacht. My expression kept in place, but his appearance shocked me—I wasn't sure if it was because he looked stunning or if it was because he was out of his suit.

He was wearing a crimson top with an open dress shirt (black to accidently off set my white—Atticus would love it). He was wearing black cargo pants that were held by a black belt with a silver phoenix shaped buckle—a second belt, which had silver studs and a matching color, drifted just off his waist outside of the loops. It was so casual, I'm almost glad the leather jacket off-set the formal shirt I was wearing. And while most of what he was wearing, I could see him wearing in his free time, he uncharacteristically had three or four necklaces on, each one with a separate charm I couldn't quite make out.

He shrugged and made his way down the ramp. "Just by a few minutes. I had trouble getting some things around. The look in your eyes tell me you don't mind."

Had I been staring at him? I was so entranced, I didn't even notice. I averted my eyes as he stood face to face with me. "So, shall we go then?"

When I finally looked back, Aster had a smile on his face. I offered him my hand so I could lead him but he brushed past it; choosing to play hard to get. "I suppose, it is a forty-five minute trip to Domino after all."

I retracted my hand and smiled; let the games begin.

()

"Reservation for two, please…Under A.P." The waiter gave us both a big smile—like it was every day two casually dressed professional duelists, strolled into a fancy restaurant and insisted on being seated under an abbreviated name. I had to wonder if this was a popular place among the proleagues. I wouldn't know because the higher ups were usually too afraid to publicly socialize with me.

"Of course, of course! Right this way! We have the table set up exactly where you requested, sir. I assume you'll be having your usual?" We followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant—away from the other couples and candle light conversations.

Our table was comfortable seating in the corner, near the huge roaring fire place. "Sounds good to me."

"Very good." The waiter answered, pulling out the chair for Aster. He sat down and motioned for him to grab my chair. I shook my head and handled my own seating arrangement. "And what will you be having sir?"

"I'll have what he's having." I answered simply. The waiter nodded as he poured water into both our glasses.

"Excellent, I'll have someone bring you two some bread while you wait, and let me know if you need anything else." I watched as he back away slowly, as if Aster was a god. I waited until he was out of sight to laugh.

"Come here often?"

Aster shrugged as poured a sugar packet into his water. "I should say so—I own it."

"Really?" I asked, watching as he swirled his water with a spoon.

"Sartorius said it was a good investment—and so far it has been, but I think it's because I really have little to nothing to do with it. I can't cook to save my life."

"Nor can I; ask Syrus." I leaned my chin against my hand and tried to look friendly, even though my stomach was ripping itself into knots. I could tell it was awkward for him too. His spoon clinked and clicked against the glass but he continued stirring it, watching me with his careful gaze. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Go for it…" He said, finally taking his spoon away so he could take a sip. I watched with amusement as he gulped down half his glass in a single swig. It was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"How about we ask each other questions about one another? So we can get to know each other?" Faster that is—it was also a good way to pass the time without seeming lazy.

"Me first?" I shrugged.

"If you wish." He leaned back in his chair and 'hummed".

"Alright… When did you first read _To Kill a Mocking Bird?" _Geez, Phoenix, not too personal.

I shrugged. "Pretty early on…7th year, I think. My mother wanted me to read it—she thought it was a good book about morals and justice."He nodded, seemingly pleased with that answer. "It's my turn—how did you find out you were gay?"

Aster bit his lip for a moment, unsure of how to answer. He balanced his chair back to the floor. "All my life, I wasn't very interested in girls—even when I got older. I thought maybe it was because my focus was so much on my dad but…Someone proved otherwise."

"Really?" I wondered, surprised at just how interested I was to hear that. "And who was that?"

"Nah-ah… It's my turn now." Aster said in a teasing matter. It was obvious that he was becoming comfortable once again. With a naughty smile, he asked me. "Are you a virgin?"

Well, he crossed right over the color spectrum didn't he? He went from white to black with one jump—I wasn't sure if I should be scared or impressed?

Even more confusing, how should I answer the question. "In the traditional sense, yes… "I could tell he wanted to ask more, but was restricted by our rules. I like the look of annoyance he had at the current situation. "Now then, who was this 'someone' who proved to you, that you were gay?"

He put a finger to his lips; our food had arrived. The ecstatic waiter brought us two identical plates of beef fillet with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans. Aster pleasantly thanked the waiter and willed him away after assuring him multiple times we needed nothing more. "Well?" I asked while cutting my beef fillet apart.

He sighed. "I'm trying to eat, can't we just put this stupid game aside?"

"Are you really that embarrassed by them?" He narrowed his eyes. "Look, I answered your question so…"

"Sartorius." He whispered at last. My fork dropped from my hand—I wasn't sure why—he was the only person I knew close enough to Aster for there to be any sort of relationship. I guess I had just figured their relationship was more kin related than romantic. "Sartorius and I never dated but…. We kissed and in a way, I loved him."

Maybe still, I noticed the sorrow-filled look in my eyes. If that was the case, I may have lost the bet. "So why are you here with me then?"

"Well, obviously, it didn't work out, did it?" He snapped suddenly. Aster backed his chair up, standing from the table. Shit—I had a crisis.

I reached my hand out to grab his wrist. He tried to pull it back, but I stood too so I could whisper in his ear. "Do you intend on making a scene?"

"Only if you do!" Aster growled. "I knew this was a bad idea…what are you trying to do? Find out as much about me as you can? So you can make me pay for what happened to you?"

"What? No! I was just trying to get to know you."

"Bull shit." I shook my head; it couldn't end like this. I didn't want it to end like this. Believe or not, up until this point I was actually enjoying myself. I was enjoying him. I could sense the progress I was making too; no I was in too deep to let it go down like this.

I made a decision; a quick and irrational one, but I made one none the less. My hope was to not only convince him to stay, but to also compel him to believe that there wasn't any hidden agenda. And there was only one way to do it, or so I thought.

I pulled against his wrist, sending him forward— and as I intended, his lips crashed against mine.

Hey guys, glad everyone is enjoying the new story! I'm kind of trying to mix the beliefs I held about the characters in Fun and Games while trying to mix some new ideas. Thank you so much for the reviews and support and I hope you continue to like what I write!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Part of the Deal

Disclaimer- I do not own the show Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Plot Summary- Atticus and Zane make a bet as to whether or not Zane could charm any man or woman into kissing him. But what happens when Atticus choose Aster as Zane's target?

There was a spark. At least, that's all I felt. He pushed me away, his eyes wide with fear and…curiosity was it. His fingers touched his lips. "What are you doing? I told you I didn't anybody to know about this!"

Realizing that while I had pissed him off, he wasn't leaving, I sat back down, picking up my fork. "You were about to leave so I stopped you from doing so."

His stare wouldn't let up; with a roll of my eyes, I stabbed my fork into the piece of meat I had separated from the rest of it. I motioned it to him. "Why are you so paranoid? Look around; no one saw us. I swear Aster; I'm just trying to get to know you. If my questioning bothers you so much, just sit down and eat and I'll keep my mouth shut."

After taking a look around to make sure I was right, he sat back down at the table. We ate in silence for a few minutes, but it still felt like we were screaming. Aster would shift in his seat, chewing uncomfortably and slowly to bide time. After a few minutes, Aster swallowed and sighed. "I'm sorry I got so angry, alright? It's just… its multiple things. For one thing, my relationship with Sartorius is a touchy subject."

"Could have fooled me." I stated sarcastically. He glared at me and picked up his knife and fork.

"Anyway, it's…difficult for me to be open with people. The D told me from a young age that people will destroy you if giving a chance. When he said that, he was referring to the media but I took it to heart." Aster wiped his mouth, before speaking again. "That and generally speaking—I hate people."

Really? I mean, it didn't surprise me but it was something we sort of shared for lack of better words. I guess I really didn't hate mankind but being thrust into the underground dueling scene and watching Jaden himself become devoured into the darkness had showed me that everyone was truly and purely evil. There were no good guys or bad guys, because even the good guys did terrible things.

I had a feeling Aster's view of mankind was more personal, perhaps even more so than his relationship with Sartorius. So I didn't ask about it. "I guess I can't blame you; I'm sort of the same way. It hasn't won me many fans."

"I could disagree; I don't approve, but you have to admit, becoming Hell Kaiser was the best media move you've ever made."

"Right, and all it cost me was my heart right? Almost my best friend and brother too. I could have done without the fans." I snapped. Aster blinked, looking a little scared at my outburst, but if I had apologized for it, he would have denied being scared. Instead, I let him squirm.

"I was just looking at it from a professional point of view. I mean, whether we like it or not, our lives are always on full display. So it's like when we duel, we're actors."

"Really? Because you really don't act that different?"

"Sure about that?" Aster smirked smugly, his plate was empty, so he allowed himself to lean away from the table. "Let me put this way; I'm young, boyish-looking, and honestly, not bad to look at…"

"Don't forget modest." I mocked. Aster chuckled.

"Sure, sure, but because people expect it and like me for it, I always have to be more energetic than I actually am. Like during my duel when I kept mocking you and calling you 'Zaney' part of it was to get into your head but another part of it is because that's something a kid would do and the audience _eats that up_."

Taking the last bit of my potatoes, I chewed before I spoke. "And what exactly is your point here?"

"Am I'm jumping around now? Calling you names? Trying to get in your head?" Aster asked. Despite his anger-fueled outburst, I had noticed he was rather calm and down to earth. Now that he brought it up, he was the most still now than I've ever seen him before. "I've been like this since dueling The D—now that I've dealt with that demon, I'm really not all that energetic anymore, but I have to be in the dueling ring because no body wants to watch a seventeen year old kid duel like he's an old man."

"I don't duel with energy." Aster's smile grew.

"My point exactly; you're old."

I laughed even if it was at my own expense. "Maybe, but you're just a kid so you have to listen to me."

"Yeah right." Aster snapped his fingers for the bill. The waiter immediately brought it over and placed it in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at it.

"I thought you owed the place." He shrugged.

"I do, but you asked me out, so you're responsible for payment."

Smart-ass bastard. I couldn't help but curse him, yet I found this new playful willingness a nice change of pace. I could defiantly work with this if he continued to be this much fun.

The question was; where would we go next?

()

"Ever been to a club before?" I asked Aster as we were standing outside The Dice Club, one of the most popular clubs in Domino that just so happened to ran by Dungeon Monsters creator Duke Devilin. I didn't really see him as the club going type; that and he was still pretty young to be going to them.

"I've been to a few. Some dueling events take place at them and a lot of the social events my sponsors throw take place at them. I came here last year for a Dungeon Dice tournament. What about you?"

"Well, technically, the underground duel ring is in a club but I've never made a habit of going to them. I guess I just appreciate the staggering depression that one can only get from bars." We made it to the front at last. The bouncer took one look at the both of us and stepped aside. Aster gave him a grateful smile; one that made the impressively large man blush. I wasn't sure if I was more intrigued by Aster's apparent effect on him; or pissed off that the bouncer was taken by my date. "I didn't know you played Dungeon Monsters."

"I don't make a big deal out of it. Fact is, I'm not a fan, but I play it because a lot of the people I 'hang'" He made hand air quotes when he said it. "With play it too. Maximillon Pegasus in particular is very fond of it… I take it you don't go to very many social events."

"Don't know if you notice, but not everyone likes Hell Kaiser. As far the higher ups on the dueling chain are concerned, he's a dick." The main room of The Dice Club was amazingly tall with black and white light flashing chandeliers. The D.J. stood at a station that looked very similar to ones you could find at a Dungeon Dice arena. The dance floor was covered with people—most of them looking like they had just stepped off an 80's music video set. I guess they thought it fit with the black and white dance floor, which produced sort of a 1980's sc-fi feel. "Dear god, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Oh, don't tell me the brave Zane Truesdale is afraid of retro style?" Aster cocked his hip and gave me a challenging look. It was then I realized he picked a dance club solely because he knew I would be uncomfortable at it.

So I threw him a challenge right back. "No, just wondering if you've ever even danced before. Let alone, like that."

He casted a look in the direction of a couple who were grinding and bumping against each other. Aster hid his obvious shock beneath a veil of boredom. "Oh, so now we're making virgin jokes, huh? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't throw stones from glass house'?"

"Haven't you heard the saying 'shut up and put your money where your mouth is'?" I asked. Aster casted me a curious look but silently admitted defeat. He extended his hand as reward. I gladly took it and lead him to the dance floor.

Contrary to my challenges, I tried not to move too much, fearing if I did, I'd make a fool out of myself. Many of you might be surprised (not really) that I wasn't much of a dancer. It wasn't even the type of music I enjoyed. Aster had a similar plan, but added more hip movement; completely set on driving me wild.

It was working.

I tried to get close but Aster backed off every time I got close. Not so much to get away from me, but to start our little game back up. Suddenly every step I took towards him lead me further into the crowd. I reached for him but he constantly stayed just inches away from me. It didn't even matter; I started to laugh. Both of us were as a game of cat and mouse took place. What seemed like him going farther away from me was actually bringing us growing closer.

And even if it was childish; I couldn't deny how much fun I was having.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Part of the Deal

Disclaimer- I do not own the show Yu-gi-oh gx or its characters.

Plot Summary- Atticus and Zane make a bet as to whether or not Zane could charm any man or woman into kissing him. But what happens when Atticus choose Aster as Zane's target?

It was fifteen minutes later that I lost him. The crowd had grown by that point, so looking for Aster was now like finding a needle in a haystack. I was afraid this was on purpose.

My flicked my phone out when it vibrated; thinking he had somehow gotten my number. It wasn't Aster, it was Atticus. _How's the disaster going? _The text message read. I rolled my eyes and started to text back.

_Just great…_

"Excuse me, Mr. Truesdale?" I looked up to see a uniformed waiter with a trey and some sort of clear liquid drink on it. I raised my eyebrow and nodded. He extended the trey towards me. "This is for you. Compliments of AP."

Well, the good news was he was still around, which met the bet wasn't off. The bad news is when I took the drink; the waiter coughed and held out his hand, which meant I was paying yet again. I handed him a few bills and was immediately given a lone key in return. "Third door down the hall. Thanks."

The waiter split before I could ask him anything. I looked to the back and saw a wide hallway, which was likely my destination. Intrigued, I went to it and followed it to the third door, which then lead me to a set of spiral stairs. I followed the stairs up to a door at the top.

I opened the door; there was a large pool with a steamy mist rising from it. Aster was lying by the pool with his shoes and socks sitting beside him. His feet rested in the water. He was smiling at me as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Guess you found me."

I smirked and walked through the door, shutting it. "Nice hiding spot—got tired of playing tag."

"No, got tired of the crowd. I kind of liked it better when we were alone." He realized what he said and looked away. "Don't get any ideas—I meant I just don't like hanging out in huge crowds. I like my quiet."

So I noticed. I shrugged and walked towards him, leaning down to hand him his drink. "Kind of a weird place to have a pool huh?"

"Well, Duke Devilin's kind of a weird guy. Something of a cradle robber too." He said after taking his drink. I gave him an odd look, to which he laughed. "Seriously. Don't get me wrong, Duke's a great guy, he just likes his dates young."

"Not my place to judge. Truth be told, I like younger too." He snorted. It took me a moment to realize why. It was because I was here with him—a guy four years younger than me. Still technically a kid. It was obvious I liked younger. "I don't know why…just do."

"I know why. It's because you like feeling like the big protector right?" He guessed. I couldn't really disagree with him. "Thing is, I don't need a protector…"

"I know… " Aster looked away again, taking a sip of his drink; this time, it looked like he was trying to hide his smile. Why he would, I wasn't sure. "But sometimes it's just nice to have one."

"I guess so." The way he said it indicated something deeper. A hidden pain that was incredibly personal. And his earlier reaction to me asking about personal stuff made me weary to ask anymore.

I was starting to feel guilty again. I had automatically assumed Aster's early skepticism was because of our past. Now I was starting to wonder if it was his past that was making so hesitant. I had to wonder if my bet with Atticus would make things worse. Which believe it or not, was the last thing I wanted.

Truth was, I was beginning to like Aster. Like him a lot. Perhaps more than I would have cared for. Yeah, I had always had something of an attraction for him; but the annoyance had always outweighed the good feelings. Now that I saw him laid back and actually kind of fun, it made me want to get to know him. To acquire his kiss for more than monetary means. And If he found out about the bet, it would ruin any chance for this to go farther. If I even wanted that…God, it's been awhile since I've been this confused.

My thoughts were interrupted after a few moments. "So, earlier you said you were a virgin in the traditional sense…what did you mean by that?"

His looked up to me, staring intently as if to analyze me. Suddenly, the game was back on. I tried to play it off cool, make him think I wasn't fazed. "Well, let's just say I experimented at Duel Academy…But never went all the way, with either men or women."

"I'm guessing you've kissed both genders?" I nodded. Aster drew his feet from the water and set his empty glass beside him. He crossed his legs. "Zane, why did you ask me out?"

"What kind of question is that?" I said, honestly a bit nervous he had figured out my true motives. It would have been difficult, but he was smart. He could have put enough together.

He leaned forward, his eyes dead-on mine. "Why did you ask me out tonight? You must have known I wouldn't make this easy for you—so why bother with all this when you could have any person you want anytime you want?"

It wasn't a self-put down. It was a legitimate question to help his investigation. We both could have had anyone we desired. The only exception seemed to be one another. Ironic considering the current situation.

The situation was crazy all over. I didn't want to hurt him and that was becoming more and more impossible by the moment. I was tired of feeling guilty for being with him; especially when I liked being with him.

The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. I was okay with it because technically speaking, it was the truth. "Because I want to kiss you…willingly…" I added remembering the incident at dinner.

He laughed again, shaking his head. "You aren't gonna tell me, are you?"

"It was the truth. Anything to shut you up." I said jokingly, but the look in my eyes had a different effect. Aster's smile faded but someone the emotion wasn't lost. I had expected him to turn away from me, tell me I was stupid or give some form of rejection. Instead, he was leaning in, almost inviting me to kiss him.

My heart was racing—I couldn't believe it. I was going to win the bet. I leaned in too, ready to claim my prize. His hands rested on my shoulders and I closed my eyes, about to touch his lips with mine.

I should have known better. I was jerked to the side and before I could open my eyes I was trusted into the pool, his laughs being the only thing I could hear below the surface. The water was warm and chlorine stung my eyes. I landed at the bottom before fighting my way back to the top. His laughter was louder when I reached the surface.

"That's what you get for telling me to shut up…Zaney." Aster taunted, looking all high and mighty from his place by the pool. I should have been mad but I couldn't bring myself to be so. I laughed along instead.

Besides, two could play at this game. "Geez Phoenix, you're rather unsympathetic. Maybe you should try on my soggy shoes."

Too cocky to really fear it, I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the pool. Aster reemerged in a matter of moments. His gasps became chuckles in a matter of moments before he started splashing me. "You ass!"

"You started it!" I yelled, splashing back. This playful banter went on for several minutes before we climbed out of the pool. I thought this would be the end of the date; us being dripping wet, but Aster surprised me after a moment or so. "Hey, Duke keeps guest rooms here for late tournaments… I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we borrowed one for the night. After all, I think riding home in these clothes would be uncomfortable."

()

The room had two beds decorated and was nicely decorated with a cozy living room area (with a small fire place) attached to the bedroom area and a large bathroom. Included was a pair of pajamas and a nice robe. Deciding to be nice, I allowed him to wear the pajamas and I took the robe; Aster laid our clothes to dry by the fireplace. Unfortunately, I found my phone soaking weak and unresponsive.

"Sorry about that…Try taking the battery out and letting the phone dry and see if that helps." I followed his directions but shrugged.

"It's no big deal. Not like I couldn't buy another." I sat down beside him on one of the beds. It felt odd, being in a room all-alone with him like this. "Sure Duke won't mind us being here?"

"He said I could use one anytime—people are always crashing here anyway. I leave some money here when we leave just to be polite."

"Oh, you mean you'll have me leave money." I rolled my eyes. Aster smiled.

"One of the conditions." He added.

"You know," I realized something after he had said that. "One of the conditions was that this would be our only date."

He bit his lip before he answered. "I…would be willing to let that condition go."

I was shocked. I hadn't been expecting that. I decided to push my luck. "You also said this wasn't anything romantic. Is that condition gone too?"

This time he answered with a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Zane. Hell, I just don't know. This has been a pretty awesome date and…yeah, I kind of like you. More than I did before this date…"

"You liked me before this date?" I asked in a stunned voice. Aster nodded slowly and drew his knees up to his chin.

"I…I really like you Zane, but…. I've been spurned by this sort of thing before."

"With Sartorius?" I guessed. Aster nodded again. "What happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Yeah you could say that." He said in a cold tone. One hand was digging itself into the blankets before he continued. "He and I were always close, you know. We didn't have many people to count on so it was like….destiny I guess, that we met. Just before the light took him over, he confessed his feelings for me. We were both still young and I was distracted with my father so…I never really told him that I felt the same way. He waited patiently, and in the mean time we'd sometimes sleep—literally not metaphorically—tin the same bed and kiss. It made me a little happier and he was happy, so that was all that mattered."

"Then the light took over, and suddenly, he wasn't the same. I blamed myself, thinking that he was growing distant because of my unwillingness to start a relationship. Then I blamed him for making me dislike him so much. I regained hope after we defeated the light but Sartorius was so guilt ridden and afraid of hurting me again that he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. He left and by the time he changed his mind and came back, I had already changed mine. I didn't love him like I use to and decided that it was healthier to be friends than boyfriends."

A tear strayed from his eye; he tried to wipe it away before I could see it. I frowned at his obvious pain. "It's so damn hard to be open with people, you know? Because you never know if their serious of if they're going to leave when things get tough. I want to trust you Zane but my senses tell me it's a bad idea…"

"They're probably right." I said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "But…Look, Aster I can't guarantee I'll never hurt you, especially this early in…whatever we have now. But you can't spend your life shutting people out and hoping they never hurt you because then you're just hurting yourself. And, I really do like you a lot so…who knows? Maybe this isn't so crazy after all."

He pulled his knees away and looked up at me. He was thoughtful, trying to make a decision. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking but was interrupted when he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first, un-reactive but after a moment or so, I closed my eyes and gave into him. It was too sweet to ignore. He had charmed me and now I was more confused than he was.

All this time, I had been afraid of him falling for me. I never once considered it could happen the other way around.

()

I was in such a deep state of sleep; I thought nothing could jar me. That was until my forehead met the hard cover of my phone.

"OW! Jesus Christ…" I opened my eyes and noticed Aster standing at the end of the bed—looking madder than I had ever seen another person in my life. I wasn't sure what could possibly bring him from my arms into this wrath, but the answer was soon found.

"You bastard! I knew you could be cruel but this? This is…this is just crap!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked frantically. I froze when I realized what he meant. Shit….He found out about the bet.

To confirm it, he pointed at my phone. I picked it up off the bed and groaned when I saw the message from Atticus. _Found the perfect suit to buy with my winning money! Have you gotten him to smooch yet?_

I would never recover from the low feeling in my gut—anymore than I thought Aster would look at me with anything but contempt.

Hey guys! Thanks for being patient. Sorry for the late update, I've had a ton of stuff going on. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!


End file.
